1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to wastewater treatment systems and more particularly to an aerobic polishing treatment unit for wastewater. More particularly, the present invention relates to a redundant aerobic treatment system utilized to treat outflow wastewater from a primary treatment system or septic treatment system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A large number of systems for treatment of contaminants in water, such as effluent from wastewater treatment facilities, are variously known in the prior art. Many of the various prior art type wastewater treatment facilities may utilize AeroDiffuser systems, septic tank or other designs, which are meant to reduce various bacterial, or contaminant counts within the effluent. A number of these prior art systems are considered to be advance treatment systems, which provide an initial treatment of effluent directly from the source. A number of these advance treatment systems or main treatment systems provide either initial or standard treatment within the septic system by taking the wastewater and lowering the appropriate bacterial count to an acceptable level.
However, some of these designs require additional or background treatment facilities due to the poor soil conditions, system capacities, bulk of material or other environmental circumstances in order to adequately treat the wastewater. This may be particularly the case when the resident time of the effluent within the standard septic treatment system is insufficient. Such background, post-treatment or xe2x80x98polishingxe2x80x99 facilities are used to catch overflow or to xe2x80x98polishxe2x80x99 treat the outflow from the main wastewater treatment facility. Polishing systems have typically been comprised of sand filters and are utilized for reduction of bacterial count or suspended solids from the effluent. These polishing filters are utilized to remove particulate and other material not caught by the primary filtering system.
The present invention therefore seeks to solve the above-mentioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art. In general, the present invention relates to a background aerobic polishing treatment system for wastewater fluid wherein the aerobic treatment unit treats the wastewater after primary treatment, such background treatment occurring within a basin through an aeration process. The polishing system for wastewater of the present invention then passes the treated wastewater to the outlet lines of the septic system.
The aerobic treatment system of the present invention may also be utilized in order to solve overflow problems from a main septic treatment system or to provide air infusion as a treatment to wastewater fluid. An additional use may reside in the ability of the polishing system of the present invention to rejuvenate a lateral field where the outflow of a septic tank has clogged or prevented further use thereof.
One object therefore of the present invention is to provide an aerobic polishing system for wastewater fluid wherein the unit of the present invention may be placed subsequent to a main wastewater treatment facility in order to treat the outflow from the wastewater treatment facility and ensure proper final treatment thereof.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an aeration polishing treatment system for wastewater fluid wherein the wastewater is treated in order to adequately lower the bacterial count of the wastewater.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide an aerobic treatment system for wastewater wherein proper treatment of the wastewater may be completed when the entire wastewater treatment facility is located on either poor soil or in a small or confined area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an aerobic polishing treatment system for wastewater wherein the aerobic treatment unit of the present invention utilizes a basin, which receives the wastewater, the wastewater treated by air injection and passed through an outlet filter and through a fibrous filter to the wastewater treatment outlet line.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an aerobic polishing treatment system for wastewater wherein the aerobic treatment unit of the present invention may be utilized in series as a primary treatment facility if needed.
Moreover, an additional object of the present invention is to ensure lower bacterial count of the wastewater fluid by use of the aerobic polishing treatment system for wastewater shown herein and which may provide three additional stages of filtering and treatment. The wastewater treatment unit utilizes a compressor to inject air into the aerated wastewater contained within a basin. The aerated wastewater must first flow through a fibrous filter in order to reach the outlet filter. The outlet filter is interposed between the fibrous filter and the outlet line so that the aerated wastewater is filtered prior to flowing through the outlet lines.
The aerobic polishing treatment system for the present invention ensures that the bacterial count for the wastewater coming from a primary wastewater treatment facility may be additionally reduced in order to meet proper environmental criteria.
Arrangements within the scope of the present invention provide further advantages in that the aerobic treatment system for the present invention, which retains the aerated wastewater, may be located in different positions within a primary wastewater treatment facility or may be placed in series as a primary treatment facility.
Examples of arrangements within the scope of the present invention are illustrated in the accompanying drawings and described hereinafter but it will be understood that neither the drawings nor the descriptions hereof are presented by way of limitation in that other arrangements also within the scope of the present invention will appear to those skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.